destroyallhumansfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sonic
Welcome Hi, welcome to Destroy All Humans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cryptosporidium page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 08:15, November 26, 2009 Holy crap! you were already here!?--Make War Not Love 22:43, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Im adopting this wiki, would you like to be a admin?--Make War Not Love 22:46, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I guess so.--Make War Not Love 22:51, March 8, 2010 (UTC) The wiki staff members are at a meeting so next week....'' THIS PATHTIC HUMAN WIKI IS OURS Make War Not Love 01:05, March 9, 2010 (UTC) How do you like the FEATURED USER template? Im also thinking about making tasks of the weeks and who ever does the task first gets a token template that makes a users rank go up, Im gonna try to stell the rank system from Halopedia.--Make War Not Love 22:15, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Shop? What could user need to buy?--Make War Not Love 22:18, March 9, 2010 (UTC) We dont put catagory human on voce actors, thats for humans in the game.--Make War Not Love 22:32, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Send me a message, I need to see the custom message on the skin im making (Your gonna have to wait till I a get the wiki)--Make War Not Love 00:21, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I got the message, it looks cool.--Make War Not Love 00:25, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I needed you to send me a message so I can see the colors I put in the ''you have a new message thing. Here I'll show you on your own custom view skin.--Make War Not Love 00:33, March 10, 2010 (UTC) How the fuck do you make sub pages for your self?!?! Anyways your just gonna have to wait.--Make War Not Love 00:37, March 10, 2010 (UTC) This is a sub page but I cant make a monaco skin sub page for you due to the & in your user name.--Make War Not Love 00:46, March 10, 2010 (UTC) '' 1,5483,748 times '' Dude....really! Its just to tell people how many times you have been a FEATURED USER. My FEATURED USER template says 231 becuse im gonna own this wiki later.--Make War Not Love 00:49, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Take a look at my DAH wiki logo I made....theres more to come the day we get the wiki, you can try to get a preview of the skin by looking in the new pics I uploaded. ^_^ Make War Not Love 02:44, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Your a admin now! Try em out. Make War Not Love 02:41, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes, change it if you can. Please dont change the protection on the main page, wiki staff looks down on that and if we have it protected, we can no longer be elagable for a wiki spotlight.--Make War Not Love 17:00, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Also, your an admin now. If you see a vandal, just block'em.__Make War Not Love 04:59, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: "It's the third. Big Willy Unleashed was a spin-off" Yes, I know this. As a matter of fact, I am the one who confirmed it. However, the article states that the game is the third to be released and the fourth in the actual trilogy. As such, these words need to be switched. Therefore, it is the fourth DAH! game to be released, but it is DAH!3. Yes? --SWJS 05:18, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:37, May 27, 2010 (UTC) DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now the skin is done,LOOK--Make War Not Love 20:23, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I was gone becuse I moved and had no internet, infact I still dont becuse im at the office right now.--Make War Not Love 20:35, May 30, 2010 (UTC)